The Career Developmental Program (CDP) will support early career breast cancer researchers, who have research concepts focused on the biology, prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of breast cancer. The purpose of the CDP is to help develop the careers of young investigators committed to breast cancer, and it is hoped that these funds will support the awardees? efforts to become independent researchers. The Breast SPORE will designate a minimum of $250,000 a year to the CDP, $75,000 from SPORE funds and at least $175,000 from institutional commitment. The CDP is focused on young investigators at a junior faculty level. More senior individuals who wish to change their research focus to breast cancer are encouraged to apply for the SPORE Developmental Research Program awards, not the CDP, unless they are eligible for the Special Minority Career Advancement Award. All applicants for the Career Development Awards will be required to have a faculty appointment at a DF/HCC institution participating in the SPORE; individuals in a post-doctoral fellowship program may apply if their Department Chair will guarantee a faculty appointment year should the applicant receives a CDP award. Applicants need to have a nominating letter from a faculty mentor and should detail the mentoring plan, which preferably should include a mentoring committee. Because of the need to identify and develop breast cancer researchers from minority backgrounds, we have prioritized recruitment of minorities to our CDP awards and have also created a special award exclusively for minority candidates. The annual Request for Applications will be announced by e-mail, posted throughout the DF/HCC institutions via message boards and featured on the shared DF/HCC and SPORE website. The announcement will describe the purpose of the award, provide instructions for applicants, and detail the review criteria. The requirements for mentors, review criteria and steps to monitor progress are described in this section. The CDP provided one or two-year awards for 14 faculty members in the last SPORE (2000-2010). All awardees are currently cancer researchers and most have chosen to focus their careers on breast cancer. We are confident that we can surpass this degree of success in this new SPORE application.